


Serendipity

by cornerstore



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, baker and wedding planner au, craigxtweek, south park - Freeform, sp creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: Serendipity: ser·en·dip·i·tynoun: serendipity; plural noun: serendipitiesthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way."a fortunate stroke of serendipity"that baker and wedding planner au that i love so much





	Serendipity

“Ken, Ken, calm down alright? I’m outside the bakery right now. I’ll go in, talk to the owner and I’ll set up a day for you and Butters to come in and taste different cakes.” Kenny sighed over the phone. “Alright Craig, thank you.” Craig shrugged his shoulders although he knew the other man couldn’t actually see him. “It’s my job.” Kenny chuckled, “You’re right. And thank you for using this guy, he’s a childhood friend.” “No problem Ken, it is your guys’ wedding.” “Yeah, I know but Craig,” “Yeah?” “I’m just warning you this now but this guy is kind of a spaz.”Craig drew his eyebrows together and scratched his temple. “A-Alright. Thanks I guess? I’ll call you later Ken.” Craig hung up the phone and in the rear view mirror, inspecting how he looked. He licked his palm and pressed down the hairs that were sticking up. Then he adjusted the light blue tie that was under his black vest that his best friend Clyde got him years ago. Craig sighed and checked his appearance one more time before stepping out of his car. 

Craig walked through the opened door threshold and inhaled the sweet smell of many baked goods. He walked up to the counter and dinged the little bell. “Hello?” He asked, leaning over, trying to spot someone. All of a sudden a head, followed by a body, jumped up and Craig slightly jumped back as his heart began to beat erratically. “H-Hello,” the person said, slightly shaking. 

The said person has wild blonde hair that was attempted to be clipped back with multi-colored clips but nothing could handle that messy hair. He had cake batter smeared across his cheek and chin and flower on his forehead. On his cheeks laid scattered freckles like stars and Craig wanted nothing more than to sit there and count the constellations.

“H-hello? May I- ngh- help y-you?” He asked and Craig shook his head to knock himself back into reality. “Yes, hi. My name is Craig Tucker, I’m a wedding planner,” Craig paused and handed the man his business card, “and the young couple I am working with now told me to come to you.” He clapped his hands together and beamed. “R-Really?” Craig nodded. “How-ngh-sweet. Who wa-was it?” “Kenny McCormick.” “Oh, h-how sweet. He-he’s getting ma-married? I-I never thought he would -uh ever s-settle down.” Craig chuckled. “Yeah, he doesn’t really seem like the type.” The other man leaned against the counter and looked down at his hands that were covered with bright bandaids. “Wh-who’s the lucky lady?” “Leopold Stotch.” He looked up, eyebrows drawn together. “B-Butters?” He asked and Craig nodded. “Huh,” he mumbled before walking away. 

“Wha-Where are you going?” Craig asked, once again leaning over the counter. He eventually walked back, carrying two binders that were almost as big as him. “Ca-calm down. I g-got my scheduling book and my binder filled with cakes.” Craig backed up at the sound of the big binders being dropped on the counter. Craig looked down at the binders and in cursive it read, Tweek’s Sweet Treats. Craig gently dragged his finger over the name. “Tweek,” he mumbled, “interesting name.” “Th-thank you.” Craig looked up and slightly jumped. “Oh my god. You have glasses on!” Craig exclaimed, leaning forward to look at the boy’s large, bug eyes. Tweek giggled, “Yes, I-I do have to-to read.” The glasses were black and so thick and round that Craig could barely see his freckles.

“C-Craig?” A hesitant voice asked. “Huh,” Craig mumbled, not looking away. “A-are we going to-ngh- go th-through the binders?” Craig noticed he was staring and looked away down at the binders. “I-uh-yes.” He backed up and Tweek smiled. “I-sorry.” “No, no i-it’s okay. Quite-ngh fl-flattering.” Craig awkwardly chuckled. “A-alright. Let’s begin this please.” 

☼ ☼ ☼

Tweek was clenching his stomach as him and Craig laughed at a story Craig told of his youth. The two were sitting behind the counter, shoulder to shoulder and sharing a slice of cake. “S-So you and your f-friends really fought over who wa-was dressed gayer?” Tweek said, smiling so wide and Craig nodded. “Yes, yes we did and let me tell you now, I won.” Tweek laughed again, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh my God, that’s amazing.” Craig looked over at Tweek and smiled, his cheeks pink. Tweek looked over at Craig, smiling wide and pushing his glasses up. “Tweek. .” Craig whispered, his eyes trailing down the others face. “Yes?” He said back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear. “I uhm-” “Hello?” A voice asked and Tweek stood up. “H-Hello, welcome to Tweek’s Sw-Sweet Treats. Ho-how may I uhm help you?” Craig stood up as the customer droned on with an order and he began to walk towards the door. He stopped at the threshold and turned around to take a final look at Tweek before leaving. 

Craig got back in his car and turned on the engine. He reached into his back pocket to grab his phone and texted Kenny. 

Craig T.: Appointment in two days at 2:30

Craig then drove off, trying to forget the fact that this has been the happiest he has been in awhile. 

☼ ☼ ☼

Craig walked through threshold at exactly 2:30 two days later and looked around to spot the couple. . .they weren’t there yet. Craig went over to the counter and leaned over it, getting deja vu. “Tweek?” He called out. “I-I’m in the kitchen. Co-come on- ngh back!” Craig walked behind the counter and into the kitchen he also visited just a few days ago. Tweek looked up from the mixing bowl, his glasses slipping down, and his face was covered with batter, flour, and frosting. He smiled at Craig and Craig couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi Craig,” Tweek said sweetly and resting his elbow on the table. Craig began to laugh at the blonde and Tweek shook his head. “Wh-What is- ngh funny!?” Craig walked closer and grabbed Tweek’s arm, pulling it out of the mixing bowl. “This,” he said laughing again. He let go of the arm and held his stomach as he continued to laugh. Tweek’s cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he didn’t know what came over him but he grabbed a handful of batter from the bowl and smeared it on Craig’s face. The raven-haired man stopped laughing and looked at Tweek. Tweek began laughing and Craig reached his hand up to his own face and wiped the batter off and threw it at Tweek. Soon there was a full out war between the two. Batter and flour being thrown and laughs echoed throughout the room. Tweek ran behind one of the large metal tables, hiding from Craig with a big bag of flour in his damaged hands. “Tweek,” Craig called out, walking around cautiously, “Tweek if you come out now it won’t be too bad.” Craig had the mixing bowl in his hands and a large smile on his face. 

The funny thing is is that Craig absolutely hates messes and here he is, covered from head to toe in cake ingredients but he didn’t care. He wasn’t entirely sure why his uptight personality disappeared but he knew that he going to get the young blonde. 

Suddenly Craig heard a small giggle at the nearby table and gently placed the bowl on the table before crouching next to it. He could see Tweek’s knee from where he was and so he gently stretched his arm to the other side to wrap his arm around the other man. Tweek squealed as he was pulled close to the other. Craig then fell onto his back as Tweek laid on top of him, the flour spilling everywhere. Craig kept his arms rested on Tweek’s back and Tweek brought his hands to Craig’s face, attempting to wipe the flour off. Tweek laughed lightly and smiled down at Craig. “Hi,” Craig whispered. “Hi,” Tweek whispered back. “Hi,” a voice said and Tweek looked up to see both Kenny and Butters standing by the kitchen door. Butters was trying to look anywhere besides the two that were on the floor while Kenny couldn’t help to. “Oh geez,” Butters said, “you guys sure did make quite the mess.” Tweek stood, getting off of Craig. “Y-Yeah I gu-guess we- ngh did.” Craig then stood up, brushing off the the front of his pants even though he knew the mess would stay there. 

“Hi guys,” Craig said and Kenny smiled, “Hey.” Tweek brought his shaky hands to his hair and looked down at his feet. “Le-let’s start y-yeah?” Tweek managed to stutter out and Craig and Butters nodded. “Alright then, let’s do this,” Kenny said, clapping his hands together. 

Craig was standing outside the bakery, leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette dangling between his lips. “You know th-those really aren’t good for you.” Craig looked over at the door where Tweek stood, fidgeting with his hands. “I know,” he mumbled in response and Tweek came and stood next to him. They both stayed quiet till Craig finished the cigarette. “I’m sorry?” He said and Tweek looked at him confused. “Why are you sorry?” “For the mess.” Tweek chuckled and looked back at the busy street. “Don’t worry ab-about it.” Tweek hesitantly brought his hand over to Craig’s, gently grabbing it. “I-Is this o-okay?” He whispered and Craig looked over at him, his mouth slightly hanging open and nodded. “Yes,” he whispered and Tweek looked over at him, pushing his glasses up with his free hand. 

☼ ☼ ☼

“Craig you magnificent bastard!” Clyde yelled as he walked into his best friends apartment and slipping his copy of the key into his front pocket. “Craig?” He asked walking through the apartment. He then heard something crash in the kitchen and he smiled. “There ya a-” he stopped when he saw that the noise wasn’t from his best friend but from a blonde with wild hair that was wearing one of Craig’s dress shirts. “Hi?” Clyde said and Tweek flinched. “H-hi?” Clyde squinted his eyes and pointed at the man. “Who are you and why are you in my best friend’s house?” He paused, “And why are you in his clothes?” “Are y-you- ngh Clyde?” Tweek asked and Clyde nodded. “C-Craig told me if this was t-to happen th-that I was to f-flip you off but but I’m no-not going to do that.” Clyde chuckled. “Thanks I guess.” “C-coffee?” Tweek asked. Clyde nodded his head again and Tweek turned back around and turned on the coffee maker. “M-my name is Tweek by t-the way.” “Tweek,” Clyde mumbled as he turned to sit at the table. 

Hours later the two were laughing and they had drank all of the coffee in the house when Craig walked in, a box of pizza in his hands and a smile on his face. “Twe-” he began to call out but stopped when he saw the scene at the table. “Uhm,” he said, setting the pizza down. “I thought you wouldn’t be here for another two days.” Clyde shrugged his shoulders. “Decided to come early and doing so,” he paused and tapped Tweek’s knee twice, “I got to meet this gem.” Tweek smiled and brought his hand up to his face and looked at Craig who was looking at him. “I uhm- am going to,” Craig paused and pointed to the kitchen, “yeah.” He walked into the other room and Clyde followed him. 

“When were you going to tell me?” Clyde asked, leaning against the fridge. “Tell you what Clyde?” He reached into a cupboard and pulled out paper plates. “About him.” Craig stopped. “I don’t know.” “How long?” “Two months.” “Holy fuck Craig! Why didn’t you tell me?” Craig sighed and turned to his best friend. “I was afraid I was going to fuck it up. I didn’t want make a big deal out of it.” “Oh, Craig,” Clyde whispered and went out to hug him but Craig dodged him, walking out of the kitchen and sat the table. 

“I uhm found out I was gay when I was really, really young.” Craig said later that night when him and Tweek were lying in bed. Tweek placed his book down and looked over it him. “How young?” He asked softly and grabbed Craig’s hand. “Ten.” “How did you know?” Craig chuckled and looked down at their hands. “I used to have a crush on Red Racer.” Tweek laughed and Craig looked over at him and smiled. “So one day at dinner I told my parents and younger sister and my mom and sister didn’t care much. My mom grabbed my hand and smiled but my dad wasn’t so uh. .” he stopped and Tweek squeezed his hand. “It’s a-alright.” “H-he left the uh he left the next day.” Tweek looked down. “I-I’m sorry.” Craig shrugged his shoulders. “It’s fine I guess. My mom did a pretty damn good job.” Tweek chuckled. “She did.” He buried his face in Craig’s neck and Craig brought his hand up to his hair. “I think I l-love you Craig.” Tweek mumbled and Craig smiled. “I-I love you too Tweek.” 

☼ ☼ ☼

“What are you worrying over Tweek? It’s going to go perfectly.” Clyde said, sighing as he placed his hands on Tweek’s shaky shoulders. “A-Are you sure?” “Of course I’m sure. You are literally about to marry the best wedding planner in the state. Everything will go smoothly.” “I- o-okay.” Clyde smiled and slightly smacked Tweek’s back. “Let’s get going then.” Outside of the door Craig stood patiently, waiting to walk down the aisle with the blonde he had grown so close to. “C-Craig?” He looked up to see Tweek standing there in an all white suit and his hair for the first time didn’t look like it just went through a tornado. “You look so amazing Tweek.” He smiled and looked down. “Th-thank you.” Tweek reached out and grabbed his lovers hand as they began to walk down the aisle together. Family and friends turned and watched them walk, smiles on their faces and in Mrs. Tucker’s case, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

When they finally reached the front, Craig reached and grabbed Tweek’s other hand as they stood in front of each other. “I can’t believe I’m marrying a boy,” Craig whispered, “that’s pretty fuckin gay.” Tweek threw his head back as a boisterous laugh left his mouth. Craig smiled at him. “And you know what that means honey?” “What?” Tweek whispered back. “You’re pretty fucking gay too.” Tweek smiled and laughed again. “I’m alright with that.”


End file.
